sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Princess Amber/@comment-24.212.213.29-20140125225535
Diary of a Forgiving Princess: it was a Nice Day at Royal Prep and Sofia Lost her Diary,She,Vivian and James Must Find it Before Someone reads it.Meanwhile Princess Leena Has a Crush on Prince Dastan and Tell Maya Not to Tell him or Anyone. Amber Finds Sofia's Diary and agrees to return it to her,But when She trips on something the Book opens then sees something about her.Sofia Blames Amber and her Friends for Almost Ruining her Friendship With Jade and Ruby and almost making them Leave During the Royal Slumber Party.Amber says it's not her fault and continues to read along with Clio and Hildegard and learns Sofia's thoughts about them. Leena Discovers that Maya Betrays her Trust and Vows to Never Trust,Speak and Forgive her Again.Sofia gasps arrived.Sofia then complains that they told everyone her embarrassing secrets, and a mutter goes up from the crowd.Amber,Clio and Hildegard turn around to see it for the first time.Amber tries to apologize,but Sofia is too distraught to hear and commands her to not touch her. At that moment,a Nice Prince comes up and asks if the rash ever cleared up.Sofia bursts into tears and runs away. Amber and her Friends gather in front of the school and Realize that everything what Sofia says about them is True,Hildegard Refuses to Apologize After Sofia calls her a Spoiled Selfish Stuck-up Snob in her Diary and Mentions that Sofia said "Listening to Amber always gives me Nothing But Trouble and a Hard Time".Amber Tells Hildy that she's Sure Sofia didn't Mean them,it's Because they always puts Sofia in alot of Pressure when trying to Impress Them and asks how she'd feel if every one Knew Her Embarrassing Secrets,Hildy Imagines and instantly decides that they need to go apologize to Sofia.They then go to her castle,where she is huddled under the covers.Sofia said she'll never forgive them and leaves. Outside of the Castle Amber Runs into Jade and Ruby who wonder Where Sofia is,Amber Tells Them Happened at School today and Tells them What really Happened During the Royal Slumber Party and Tell them of the Nightmare she had last night.Jade and Ruby Decided to helps Amber to Win Sofia's Trust Back.Back at Royal Prep the Girls Then proceed to spread good rumors and Things about Sofia With Help By Maya,Vivian and James.and they were all happy.Maya and Vivian then says They'll go talk to Sofia and get her to come back. Maya,Vivian,Jade and Ruby goes into Sofia's room and Talks her After Sofia Finally Comes out of her Covers,Maya Tells Sofia About what Happened between Her and Leena Today (Sofia Did Notice Leena Run Pass her Crying) Jade and Ruby states that They were never that angry at Sofia During the Royal Slumber Party,but was afraid that they'll Lose her forever after being a Princess and Realize that Just Because Sofia's a Princess Now it doesn't mean she'll stop being their friend and Admit they Never Mad at Sofia Because she always Makes Things right.Maya asks Sofia if She Ever Hates Amber and Thinks she's an Terrible Princess after all the Times she and her friends Puts her in alot of Pressure.Sofia says "No" Because She Believes that Amber and her Friends Have a Big Kind Hearts and Still Loves her,Sofia also Tells Maya that she Knows Leena Still Loves her.but she then decides to go for it after Ruby Makes a Funny Face to Make Sofia Laugh,Jade Tickles Sofia,and Maya Gives Sofia a Special Hug to Cheer her up and Tickles her.Maya Admires Sofia's Nightgown and Tell her that Leena has the Same one,Seeing Sofia in her Nightgown Made Vivian want to Tickle Her.So Sofia got Dressed and She,Maya and Vivian Went Back to Royal Prep. At the Royal Prep, Sofia sees people walk by talking about how awesome she is, hears rumors about it, and She asks Maya and Vivian what they did, and they tell her that they fixed it.When Sofia sees Amber and her Friends,Sofia Finally Found it in her Heart to Forgive them Even Hildegard,not Just for reading her Diary,But for Admitting to their Mistakes.Sofia Tells Amber that She Never Hated her Because she Knows Deep down Amber and her Friends have a Kind heart and Still Loves her no matter how many Times she Pressures her.When Amber,Clio and Hildegard Each hugs Sofia in Tears,They Promise her that they'll Try to be Nice,Kind,Respectful,Supportive and Better Princesses and Friends like Jade and Ruby and Sofia promises that she'll never hold a grudge again.Sofia Manages to Convince Leena to Forgive Maya for her Mistake,When Maya and Leena both Hugged each Other In tears,They tell How much that they Still Love Each Other.Caleb and Dastan comes up and asks Sofia and Leena for a Playdate and They accept. At night in the Castle when Sofia and Amber got into their Nightgowns,Brush Others Hair and Talking,Amber Tells Sofia that she Finally Realizes that a Most Thing about Being a Princess is Being yourself and Sofia was always been.She gives Sofia a present: a lock for her diary.she takes it gladly,then opens the book and checks something off her to-do list: being the most Popular Princess.Queen Miranda came to Sofia's Room and tells Sofia and Amber how proud she was of them for making up,She Also Tells Sofia that a true Princess always Forgives Someone for a Mistake they Made.When Sofia and Amber gives Their Mom a Hug they started to Tickle her when they Realize she was spying on them all Afternoon,Miranda Tickles them Back,Kiss them Good Night and Leaves.Amber Tells Sofia that First thing in the Morning they're Going to Spend some sister time Together along with Princesses Maya and Leena Since they Made up Too.Sofia and Amber Sleep together for 1 Night and tell how much they still Love each other after they Hugged Each Other.